The Seventh Day
by justinismylife
Summary: Rachel Berry is a saleswoman in a pet shop. She was diagnosed with a terminal illness when she was little, causing her family to be overprotective of her. As a result, she has never experienced true love until she meets Quinn Fabray, a girl who changes her life forever. Faberry. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.**

**This is my first fanfic ever, please gimme some comments:)**

**This chapter is short, but if you guys like it, the following chapters are gonna be longer.**

**I hope you like this.**

On a busy day in New York City, a Miniature Schnauzer was running through the name was Jack, he turned his head and barked at his owner.

His owner was all in a fluster, trying to catch up, "What? You have four legs, of course you run faster than I do!"  
His owner was a brunette, with beautiful brown eyes, 25-year-old, the main character of this story. Rachel Berry.  
Rachel was taking loads of pet stuff, rushing for the ferry.

When she arrived at the wharf, she went to a vending machine for a coke, gasping for air. However, no drinks came out.  
"Damn it!" she swore. She turned around and walked away from the vending machine. A 'bang' sound came from behind. Rachel turned back and saw a pink-hair girl slamming on the machine. After a while, a drink came out.

The girl took out the drink and walked towards Rachel. Rachel was relieved, "my luck isn't too bad."  
"Thank you." Rachel said to the girl, but the girl just walked past her like she wasn't even there, and started drinking the coke.

Rachel was pissed, "What a bitch! Stole my freakin' drink!" she murmured. She was just going to go after the girl when Jack barked. Jack was circling around a man with white suit, and refused to let go of the phone strap hanging out the man's pants.

"I'm sorry!" Rachel apoligized. "Jack! Let go of it!"  
"He's cute, just pretend it's a gift for him."  
"What? No, just-"  
"He likes it. Oh, it's time to get on the ferry."

The man was very nice, he helped Rachel to take her things to the ferry. His white suit seemed to shine like a diamond, Rachel thought he resembled an angel.

When they got on the ferry, the man put the pet stuff in order and went to sit alone. Rachel was shocked, there were plenty of empty seats besides her. "What's wrong... Is he afraid of Jack? Or he just doesn't wanna bother me?" She wondered.

Actually, he was allowing a relationship to grow...

Rachel thanked the man and at the same time realized that the pink-hair girl was sitting right in front of her. She was STILL drinking that coke. Rachel was furious, intended to raise her voice"Wow, looks like someone is enjoing her FREE coke." She stressed the word free.

The pink-hair girl was called Quinn Fabray. She took a look at Rachel and turned back, then took a sip of the drink.

It was like Jack was grievance, he barked at Quinn. The phone strap fell down from his mouth, Rachel moved swiftly to catch it. "Oh Jack, don't get mad. Maybe the drink is poisoned. God wanna save me from getting sick. Please let the bad person suffer, Lord." Rachel prayed playfully. Quinn doubted if Rachel was talking about her, she took a glimpse at her.

"Jack, forget about the bad person, I'm gonna teach you some words, alright?" Rachel held the phone strap in front of Jack, "this is called phone strap. Phooonnneee Straaapp. Come on, say it." Jack barked melodiously, as if he was really learning to say. Quinn ridiculed, and turned back.

Rachel never stopped talking behind Quinn. She sometimes taught Jack to distinguish colors, sometimes taught Jack some new words. Quinn was annoyed, she crossed her arms and tried to fall asleep.

The white-suited man saw everything. Her then drew the picture in front of him out.

After a while, a young boy arrived at the wharf, he was going to put a dime in the vending machine, he saw a drink in the vent."Ha! How lucky am I!" He took his dime back and started drinking his FREE coke.

Rachel misunderstood Quinn...


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've tried to edit the format a little bit for easier reading.**

**Thanks for the advice, here's the new chapter.**

**Hope you guys dig it!:)**

* * *

Rachel and Jack arrived at the terminal wharf, she felt like Quinn was following behind her…

She was terrified, murmured "Why is she following me.. She's not gonna beat me, is she?" She sped up, but Quinn was still following.

Rachel summoned up her courage, closed her eyes, turned around and said "Why are you following me! My dog is ferocious, if anything happens to me he won't let you go!"

At that moment, Quinn was on her phone, staring at Rachel like she was crazy. She didn't even put her on mind, and rushed to the mall. Rachel felt totally awkward, so she covered her face in her hands.

What she didn't pay attention to was that the phone strap tying Quinn's phone was the same as the one in her hand.

* * *

Rachel arrived at a pet shop with tons of stuff.

There was a 50-year-old woman holding a shaver with a hand and the other pushing down a pussy car. Rachel opened her eyes wide and yelled at her aunt "STOP!"

"Oh, don't worry about it, shaving cats? Not a problem!" Her aunt Helen said calmly. Rachel immediately took the cat from Helen's hands and said "Come on Helen, you were holding up his flesh not his fur!"

"Oh really?"

"Helen, I was just going out to buy some stuff, your job is to help me take care of this shop, not making it a mess, gosh please don't make me get fired…"

"Nuh-uh, no one's ever gonna fire you 'cause your auntie's here, alright?" Helen said playfully.

Rachel gave her a blind eye, "I know you're bored, how about I take you to volunteer at SAA?"

"What's SAA?"

"Society for Abandoned Animals."

Helen shook her head "Nah, I hate seeing abandoned animals, is it not enough to see myself in mirror every single day?"

Rachel sighed "There you go again, Helen."

"What? I'm just telling the truth. I was literally abandoned by your uncle, and so is your cousin Jade, by her boyfriends. I think us two should set up a Society for Abandoned Women someday."

"RACHEL BERRYYYYYY!" someone screamed outside the shop. Rachel was just gonna reply when the man continued "There's someone at your home… intending to jump off!"

"WHAT?" Rachel and Helen said at the same time.

* * *

Actually, it was the building Rachel lived in stood a man trying to jump off. The young man was Quinn's lifeguard colleague.

When Rachel and Helen arrived, there were already loads of people there. She also saw her dad Hiram talking to a fireman, asking him to do this and do that. The fireman was annoyed and said to him "It's okay Mr. Berry, just leave it to us."

Hiram Berry was a former officer, though he had retired for quite a while, he still wouldn't stop training his body and refused to admit that he was old.

"Dad, what happened?" Rachel asked.

Hiram pointed his finger up, "Have a look yourself."

Rachel was shocked to see a young muscular man sitting next to Quinn on the edge. The muscular man was fired by his boss with no reason at all, he felt like his world was crushing, that was why he came up there.

"Dad, who's the girl sitting next to the man?"

"His colleague I guess, he specifically asked for her to talk, I already taught her how to persuade the man to come down."

Rachel snorted and said "That girl? Is she capable of doing that?"

Meanwhile a few more lifeguards arrived to inform the man that his boss refused to come.

"Re..refused to come? Then.. What should I do n..now, Quinn?" The muscular man said vulnerably.

"Well you have two choices. One, come down and we'll think about what's next. Two, jump." Quinn replied calmly.

"Hell no! I'll never compromise!"

"So that means you chose the second one," Quinn grabbed his arm, "jump with me."

He was startled and screamed for help, at an instant, they were both on the center of the lifesaving pad. Quinn came down from the pad quietly while the man was still on the pad, looking pale as a paper.

Hiram was furious, and came up to Quinn "Are you freakin' out of your mind? We asked you to persuade him down, not jump down with him!"

Quinn shrugged "What's the difference? He's down safely, right?"

"W-well, if there was a deviation, you are both dead already!"

"I was just trying to scare him a bit, so he won't do that again, isn't it a perfect plan?"

She left Hiram's mouth wide open with nothing to say. Quinn skipped Rachel, didn't even glance at her.

"What kind of person is she!?" Rachel thought angrily. Hiram's stare never left Quinn's back "This girl, there's nothing she couldn't do, be sure you don't get close with her, Rach." Rachel nodded, agreeing that Quinn was a dangerous person.


End file.
